Trace
by glittergirlaura
Summary: So far Bella Swan has had an uneventful life. Things change when a friend is murdered and she joins the investigation run by alluring detective Edward Cullen. When 2 closer friends are killed she wonders if the killer is trying to get to her. But is he?AH
1. Chapter 1

Trace Bella's POV

Blurry green shot passed as I stared out the windshield. The journey from Phoenix to Forks was not long one. After the delayed four hour flight to Seattle and then the short flight to Port Angeles I was exhausted. I forced my eyes open as the car cruised down the silent road. I couldn't deny the beauty of forks, the way the forest whispered a thousand secrets as the wind blew through the trees. I just missed the never-ending desert, seeming simple and innocent. I loved the heat and sunshine of Phoenix and how a soft breeze could wash away all the tension stored up inside me. I heard my phone beep and glanced down at the flashing screen. It was a text from Alice.

**Hey Bella,**

**How was ****ur flight? Call me when you get 2 ur parents house.**

**Alice**

I sighed, if I didn't call her she'd come over and drag me out to go shopping for god knows how long. I drove through Main Street staring straight ahead. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone looking at the big read truck that was doing 15mph down the street. Someone would recognise me causing gossip which would then result in me locking myself in the house all day. Being accident prone and in the centre of attention was not a good mix. I turned into the driveway and took a deep breath before stepping out into the light mist. Grabbing my luggage I walked to the door and knocked it twice while mentally preparing myself for the excitement of my parents.

"Bella!" My erratic, harebrained mother, Renee threw her arms round me.

"Hi mom" I said smiling at her. I looked past her and saw my dad, Charlie standing in the hall waving slightly.

"Hey Bells" he nodded his head at me.

"Oh Bella, it's been too long, how are you sweetheart" she smiled, her laugh lines deepening

"I'm fine" I told her "I just got to get my bags upstairs"

"Yes, of course," She stepped back "I'll go fix up some cookies for everyone!" I picked up the suitcase and lugged it through the doorway shifting my position so I could get it up the stairs easier.

"Let me help you with that" Charlie offered taking the suitcase from my grip.

"No, its ok I'll manage" I insisted but Charlie was already halfway up the stairs. . I followed him into the small bedroom I had occupied for many years

"Trigger any memories Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"Yeah, lots" Some of them not the best. An old bed draped with purple sheets was pushed up against a corner; next to it my bedside table sat there a pile of books by the lamp.

"Well I'll go downstairs and watch the game" He walked out the room and I heard the stairs creak under his wait. I picked up my phone and called the first person on my contact list.

"Bella!" The voice answered after four rings "You called!"

"Hey Alice, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked even though I already knew were the conversation was heading.

"We're gonna go shopping" she stated her already made decision.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No Bella but to make this fairer it'll only be a short trip because there aren't that many shops in Port Angeles" I could tell I wasn't going to get a say in this.

"How about we go tomorrow" I pleaded, my voice with a desperate edge to it.

"Hmmm" I could almost hear the clockwork in her brain figuring it out. "Fine" she said

"But when we get back to phoenix, I'm giving you a major makeover and then we'll go out clubbing" I groaned internally.

"Fine but still a short trip tomorrow"

"Promise" She said clearly satisfied.

"Bye Alice"

"See ya tomorrow Bella" I threw the phone onto the bed and sat down on my desk chair. I grudgingly opened my suitcase and started the tedious job of unpacking my bags.

*** ***** * **

One hour later, when all my things were packed neatly into the draws, I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the small bathroom. The warm water of the shower relaxed me and I let the water flow freely down my body. When I noticed my skin had gone wrinkly and the water started going cold, I turned the shower off knowing I couldn't pull it of any longer. The stairs creaked as I trudged down them.

"How was packing Bells" Charlie called as I walked into our minuscule living room. His eyes never left tiny TV set.

"Fun" I said. He didn't notice my sarcasm to focused on the game he was watching. I wondered around the house unsure of what to do. The strong smell of burning hit my nostrils as i walked into the shabby kitchen. Renee was bustling about trying to prepare dinner. From the yellow cabinets she fished out some oven gloves and opened the oven. She pulled out a lump of....well....something. My guess was chicken.

"What are you making mom?" I asked her nervously, eyeing the black lump on the counter.

"Burgers, silly" she said in obvious tone. While she was attempting to make salad I looked around the room. A plate was on the table cookies overflowing it, Charlie hadn't taken one and it was blatantly obvious why, seeing the burgers on the counter.

"Mind if I take one?" I asked gesturing at the biscuits, not wanting to hurt Renee's feelings.

"Sure, go ahead" She said mixing the salad. "But don't eat too many, dinners going to be ready soon". I nibbled the rock hard cookies and nearly choked when the flavor hit my taste buds. I grabbed two cookies from the plate and went to my bedroom, disposing them in the waste paper bin.

"Dinners ready!" Renee called as I walked down the stairs quickly, but holding tightly onto the hand rail. I took my place at the table as Renee served dinner. It looked like plane food. Yum.

"So what you been up lately Bells?" Charlie asked poking the food with his fork.

I swallowed some of the 'burger' before answering "Not much".

"Oh come on" Renee prodded "There must be something going on".

"I got made redundant" I blurted out. Cutlery clattered to the floor as silence surrounded us. There is was, out in the open. Both my parents' eyes were wide open as they processed the last piece of information. "I got told last week" I added. I had been working at the library for the past 3 years, enjoying peaceful afternoons reading and relaxing. People rarely ventured in, maybe the odd student or professor. That's when the downfall started, because so few people were coming in they didn't see the need for me to work there. They were sad to see me go and made good references in my CV. I enjoyed writing and spent half my time writing. I had a degree in literature which I had obtained at Dartmouth. My life clearly wasn't what you would call exciting. After what seemed like an eternity my mom finally spoke

"Well, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Alice's until I can find another job" Alice lived in a very large apartment due to her parents endless supply of money. The rest of dinner passed silently, none of us sure what to make of my news. When the dishes were in the sink and half the meal in the bin, I announced I was going to bed. Once I was changed into my comfy PJ's I climbed into bed and closed my eyes trying to ignore the whispers that were floating through the door and coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**So, what did you think? (You don't have to review). This is my second story and I'm writing them both at the same time but this ones easier.**

**I have a rough idea of were this is going but it may include some thought.**

**Thanks, glittergirlaura**


	2. Authors Note

_**AN**_

**_I'm really sorry to say but this is not an update._**

**_You can all hate me for it, but I will stop writing this story until I have finished writing Fading Memories,_**

**_It is much easier to write one story at a time so I'm gonna stop this one._**

**_I'm really sorry about this but I'll get a weight off my shoulders so I can concentrate on Fading Memories and get it finished quickly._**

**_Sorry to you all,_**

**_glittergirlaura_**


End file.
